Fire alarm system complexity and cost are directly related to the number of different circuits (wires) needed to implement a system design. Reducing the types of circuits can reduce overall system cost, complexity, and maintenance.
Currently in notification systems, the use of speakers for audio messages and strobes for visual alarm indication requires that two separate risers are run to power the two systems (audio and visual). This doubles the material and adds labor cost for running wires and making connections to the audio and visual notification appliances. One approach to more flexible verbal messaging has been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/626,971 filed Jan. 25, 2007 entitled “Speaker Control Via Audio Connection” and assigned to the Assignee hereof. The '971 application is incorporated herein by reference.
There is thus a continuing need to reduce the complexity and cost of such systems. Preferably such reductions could be achieved while still providing choices as to where such appliances could be installed as well as providing quick and convenient access to system wiring.